Missão Impossível
by Natth Evans Potter
Summary: Até onde eles irão antes de grita pelo socorro de uma certa ruiva? Leia e descubra... Comédia bem gostosinha...


Lá estava ele, olhando para aquela coisinha que se encontrava à sua frente, observando-o com uma cara quase que desafiadora, como se estivesse tirando sarro de sua cara, bem, não sabia se era de sua cara, mas que ele estava rindo bastante, isso ele estava... Não sabia o que fazer e foi com a voz esganiçada que agiu da única maneira que conhecia quando o assunto era esse: Jogou a toalha e pediu socorro à esposa:

– Lily, por Merlin, eu não sei trocar fraldas e o Harry tá rindo de mim!!!!

– Tiago, por favor, seja razoável... – Disse uma massa de cabelos rubros que aparecia no quarto, escondida atrás da pilha de toalhas de criança que carregava nos braços. – Além do mais, eu preciso que me ajude, hoje é domingo e o serviço de casa está todo acumulado.

– Mas... Mas... Mas... – Gaguejou o moreno. – Lily, ele é do mal, vai por mim, essa carinha de santo é só um disfarce muito bem feito pra esconder o capetinha que está em minha frente!

– Ti, não exagere, sim... – Disse ela fazendo festa com o filho logo depois de ter se livrado das toalhas. – Além do mais, ele vai se comportar... Não vai filhinho?

Harry deu uma risadinha e Lílian interpretou como um sim.

– Viu só? Você vai se sair bem amor... Francamente, você enfrenta, sozinho, dez comensais da morte e está com medo de trocar a fralda de seu próprio filho? – E dizendo isso ela se retirou do quarto deixando Tiago com o pestinha, digo, filho.

– Hunf... – Suspirou o pai desolado. – Prefiro enfrentar vinte comensais da morte que isso... Pois bem... Já que é pra fazer, vou fazer do meu jeito...

E, dizendo isso, tirou uma fralda do pacote sobre a cômoda, fechou-a e enfiou na cabeça, tirou a varinha do bolso e disse em posição de combate:

– Muito bem Harry, o papai vai lhe contar uma história...

Ele conjurou uma vassoura do nada e montou-a, saiu pelo quarto galopando e contando uma história qualquer para o filho, enquanto esse dava gostosas risadas...

– Toma isso, seu dragão feio, malvado... – Dizia ele dando pancadas no ar. – Aí Harry, o poderoso Merlin chegou e...

– Contando a história do poderoso Merlin outra vez Pontas? A Lily e o Remo têm mais criatividade... – Disse uma voz vinda da porta do quarto.

– INHAS!!!! – Gritou o pequeno Harry.

– Hahaha, muito engraçado Almofadinhas... O problema é que essa é a única que sei inteira... Não tenho culpa se não li tantos livros quanto aqueles dois... Mas sou muito mais criativo na hora de contar a minha história, o Harry adora, né não filhão?

Harry deu uma enorme gargalhada em resposta.

– Viu? – Disse Tiago sorridente.

– É... Sei, sei... Mas que diabos você está fazendo com uma fralda enfiada na cabeça e uma vassoura na mão? – Disse Sirius curioso entrando no quarto.

– Trocando a fralda de Harry. – Disse Tiago simplesmente.

Sirius olhou-o como se estivesse duvidando da sanidade do amigo.

– Sei... E como você pretende fazer isso?

– Não faço idéia... Só estou ganhando tempo até Lily terminar as tarefas que está fazendo pela casa e, ao chegar aqui em cima e ver que não troquei a fralda, acabe trocando ela mesma...

– Com medo de um bebê, Pontas?

– Quem vê pensa que você não conhece esse pestinha né... Semana passada você tentou e acabou tomando um banho de xixi e agora fica aí, falando de mim...

– Acidentes acontecem, caro amigo galhudinho... Olha só como é fácil...

Sirius foi bem, pelo menos até a parte de passar talco no afilhado... Ele apertou o frasco com muita força e o resultado é que ficou a cara do Nick Quase-sem-Cabeça, como Tiago, com lágrimas nos olhos, fez o favor de dizer.

– Faça melhor então, pai do ano... – Disse Sirius descrente.

– E farei... Mas primeiro vou ter que dar um banho nesse pirralho careca e banguela, já que ele tá pior que você de tanto talco...

Depois do banho tomado e, pelo menos por enquanto, Harry devidamente limpo, eles voltaram ao desafio.

Tiago conseguiu passar talco em uma quantidade quase certa no filho... Bom, pelo menos não tinha talco na cabeça como Sirius tinha feito... Ele passou para o próximo passo: Colocar a fralda...

– Não Sirius, acho que isso aqui tem que ir por baixo da perna direita...

– Claro que não, você não saca nada de fraldas...

– É, tem razão, fui eu que confundi talco com água e deixei o coitado parecendo uma miniatura do Frei Gorducho né...

– Ah, cala a boca e observe...

– Vai lá então, rei das fraldas!

– Hummm – Disse Sirius com a mão no queixo e cara de pensativo, para logo depois entrar em ação. – Acho que isso é aqui, isso amarra ali, a perna dele vai nesse buraco aqui e pronto, aí está ele, devidamente trocado!

"Devidamente trocado" não era bem a definição correta, para falar a verdade, não chegava nem perto da realidade, Sirius quase dera um nó no bebê e este estava à beira das lágrimas.

– Seu tapado! – Disse Tiago dando um tapa na nuca de Sirius. – Isso está tudo, menos pronto! Não é assim que ele fica quando a Lily faz, deixa que agora eu tento...

Tiago passou um pouco mais de tempo que Sirius pensando, com uma nova fralda na mão, e então também entrou em ação, murmurando e reclamando consigo mesmo:

– Francamente, botar ela na minha cabeça foi bem mais fácil, isso parece algo de outro planeta, pra quê diabos existem as fraldas? Aí, pronto, melhor que isso só dois... – Disse ele saindo de perto do filho e indo refrescar-se na frente do ventilador do filho.

– Pontas...

– Peraí Almofadinhas...

– Pontas...

– Calma, deixa eu me recuperar, tô cansado...

– PONTAS!

– Que foi? Cara chato, eu heim...

– Eu só queria falar que acho que o Harry tá sem ar...

– E por que diabos você acha isso? – Perguntou Tiago virando-se de cara feia.

– Bem... – Começou o outro. – Quem sabe pelo fato de ele estar começando a ficar roxo?

– Pelo amor de Merlin! Por que que você não falou logo? – Tiago, desesperado, arrancando a fralda do corpinho de Harry.

– E você deixou por acaso? – Disse Sirius emburrado. – Hey Pontas... Por que a gente não troca ele com mágica? Somos bruxos pra quê afinal?

– Sei não Almofadinhas... Será que a Lils não vai ficar brava?

– Ela não vai nem saber Pontas... Qual é, você quer passar o resto do dia brigando com um pacote de fraldas?

– É, vendo por esse lado... – Disse Tiago pegando a varinha.

Ele conseguiu fazer tudo certo até o momento que levantou as perninhas gordas de Harry para colocar a fralda embaixo, foi então que tudo explodiu.

– TIAGO POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK! – Foi o grito que eles ouviram logo depois disso, seguido de passos apressados escada acima.

Pânico é a única palavra que descreve Tiago e Sirius naquele momento, olharam um para o outro e para o quarto e o pânico cresceu ainda mais: Ambos e Harry estavam novamente cobertos pelo talco que explodiu, havia fraldas penduradas até no ventilador, Tiago ainda estava com a sua "fralda capacete" na cabeça, a vassoura/cavalo/espada jazia esquecida e também coberta de talco, ao lado do fraldário, resumindo, caos total.

– E agora? – Sirius desesperado.

– Vamos arrumar tudo!

– Não vai dar tempo!

– Vamos tentar!

BAM!

A porta bateu na parede no momento em que os dois levantavam as varinhas para arrumar a bagunça. Vendo que estavam perdidos e preparando-se para a bronca, eles se abraçaram e se encolheram atrás de Harry, usando o bebê como escudo.

Mas a bronca nunca veio, Lílian, vendo o quarto, e os três homens dentro dele, cobertos de talco, seu marido com uma fralda enfiada na cabeça, seu melhor amigo ajoelhado e rezando e seu filho rindo gostosamente, ela teve um acesso de risos e a única coisa que conseguiu dizer foi:

– Os maiores Marotos da história de Hogwarts derrotados por um bebê... Sumam daqui logo vai, eu tenho que arrumar essa bagunça e ainda trocar uma fralda... Vão, vão...

– Obrigado Lils, nós te amamos! – Disseram os dois vitoriosos, beijaram, cada um, uma bochecha da ruiva e saíram porta a fora.

Assim que Tiago fechou a porta e olhou para Sirius, ambos entoaram baixinho:

– Missão impossível...

Menearam as cabeças, sorridentes, e foram tomar um banho...


End file.
